


Estoy contigo Raquel

by AleksandraVS18



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleksandraVS18/pseuds/AleksandraVS18
Summary: It's just a very small serquel scene.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Estoy contigo Raquel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody. This is my first story (and most likely my last). English is not my native language, so there may be mistakes here, please forgive me.  
> Why I put it here - I don't know, but if there is at least one person who likes it, it was not in vain.

He stood at the window and with a sad expression on his face looked into the distance, into the darkness that pierced everything around. He could not see anything there, behind the trees, and yet he felt this darkness, this coldness creeping into the room. He seemed to feel nothing but pain. The pain he wanted to forget, the pain that had pierced Raquel that night. He couldn't think of anything but her, writhing in that bed and asking for help. He remembered everything. How she began to turn around on the bed, how she began to moan softly, how she grabbed the sheets with her hands and began to stir them ... how she began to scream. It all started with a simple moan, but then, less than two minutes later, she was screaming. God, that was unbearable. She screamed, harder and harder, not realizing that she was safe. In her mind, Raquel was somewhere far away from where she was now. Namely, she was there with Alberto. And he couldn't do anything. He just looked at her ... and cried. Of course, at first he tried to wake her up, but he could not, she simply did not let him touch her. As soon as he approached her and began to call her, she began to scream harder. He knew that something terrible was happening, but he couldn't think of a way to help her, he was too alarmed.

Sergio couldn't stand it, he wanted to run away, to run away from their house, away from everything he heard and saw now, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave Raquel alone. So he just sit down on the floor and began to beg God to stop all this as soon as possible. It seemed like an eternity when she finally calmed down. Still in her sleep, she opened her eyes. It was rather a kind of reflex, because she was starting to wake up, but couldn't do it to the end, Alberto didn't let her go. Sergio got up from the floor, wiped his tears. Deciding that she had calmed down, he came closer to her. He walked as quietly as he could, because one wrong move, one sound and she would return to her sleep again. And who knows, she could have endured another nightmare overnight. Sergio seemed to float above the floor, but still he was able to discreetly walk up to the bed and look at the love of his life. And then he saw eyes clouded with pain, as if the whole soul had been taken out of them. His heart sank in terror. He didn't know what to do, he just stood there, looked at her and waited. Waited for her to calm down. Waited for ages.

And then it was over. She closed her eyes again, but this time she didn’t scream or call for help. Her breathing became more even, and then became quite normal. Sergio thought about what to do now, let her sleep on or finally try to wake her up again, hug her, say that she is safe, next to him. He decided to stick with the first option. Tomorrow morning, as soon as she wakes up, he will do everything that he wanted. But for now, he himself needs to calm down. Sergio left the room, donning a light linen shirt and trousers, and went to the living room window. And so, standing there, he recalled this night, which he could never forget, and felt the cold wind blowing in his face. Fear paralyzed his entire body, and his mind left him. Sergio stood at the window, motionless, quiet and freezing from the cold. It seemed that the wind was passing through every cell of his body, making him shudder from the cold, or from the fear he had experienced a few minutes ago. He did not know how long he stood there, but when he regained consciousness, the sun was already rising over the horizon. A small orange ball, but so powerful.

Sergio watched the sun rise higher and higher, how it paints the endless sky in the brightest colors - now it was painted with multi-colored stripes and blots. The huge black sky that seemed in the twilight as if a creature from another dimension moved, decreased in size and finally disappeared. In the sky there was only a huge disk of the sun, which was already flooding the earth with its light, snatching everything out of the night cold. It seemed to move through the night like a huge fiery torpedo. Direct white rays radiated from the white surface of the ball. Now Sergio was paralyzed not by fear, but by the incredible beauty of what was happening, he had never seen such a magnificent dawn in his life before. He couldn't determine how much he was already there; he just had a sense of time. A part of his consciousness told him that only a few minutes had passed, but in fact he stood there for about half an hour and maybe even more. Finally, the sun rose high enough to reveal a clear blue sky in front of Sergio. And then he decided to go outside and breathe fresh air. It was getting warmer, but the air was not yet warm enough, the ground was still cold. Now he was hovering in a small sandy area, on both sides of which were dense dark trees.

Fascinated by what he saw, he enjoyed the blinding morning for a few more minutes, remembering the most beautiful memories he and Raquel had on this beach, until someone from behind touched him. Sergio realized that it was Raquel, who was now hugging him to her chest. He turned and looked at her in confusion. In just a few seconds, a huge number of questions flashed through his head. How did he become a part of her life? How did she become a part of him? Why did this happen exactly when he was sure that he would live alone? How was this gorgeous woman able to completely take over his thoughts? Sergio looked into her eyes, kissed her tenderly and hugged her tightly. But then he let go of her and Raquel saw that there was fear in his eyes. He didn't know what to say to her. Does she remember what happened at night? Did she come to him for this reason, or simply because she woke up and did not find him in bed? But then he noticed that she was crying, and these were clearly not tears of joy. To their common regret, Raquel remembered all the subtleties of her dream. Her sleep was like shards of glass piercing her body. And Sergio knew that there was only one person who could calm her down, and that was himself. "But what can I say to her? What can I say to make her look happy?" - these questions haunted him.

And then he realized that no words were needed here, so he pulled her to him and buried his face in her soft hair. She, in turn, buried her face in his shoulder. His caresses filled Raquel with life and joy, made her feel alive, safe. They stood like that for several minutes, by this time Raquel had already stopped crying, she calmed down and forgot about everything in the world. She felt much better now, as those few minutes of awakening really scared her. They were alone, locked in each other's arms, enjoying every second of their time together, when Sergio finally spoke the first and last words of that wonderful morning:

\- "Estoy contigo Raquel"


End file.
